Reencuentro
by Hally362
Summary: Drabbles. Byakuran Gesso busca a Shouichi tras recibir los recuerdos de Uni. No encuentra precisamente lo que esperaba.   Advertencias dentro
1. Capítulo 1

Advertencias: Shonen-ai, spoilers del capítulo 325 del manga, fic sin betear, multicapítulo (1/3), aplicación de las horribles nuevas reglas de la RAE.

D: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece.

Las correcciones, comentarios o críticas son bienvenidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**REENCUENTRO**

**Capítulo 1**

Sus padres no estuvieron realmente de acuerdo con su repentina decisión de ir a Japón a "visitar a los parientes" a los que, por cierto, no ha visto más que unas cuantas veces (si las contaba con una mano le sobraban dedos), pero a él no le importó mucho. No estaba pidiendo permiso, de todas formas.

Muy a penas saludó a sus tíos la mañana del sábado que llegó a Japón. Eran unas dos horas en tren de la casa de sus familiares a Namimori después de todo.

Le costó casi tan poco trabajo encontrar la casa como investigar la dirección por internet y le costó muchísimo menos convencer a la señora de la casa de que era un amigo por correo de su hijo y de que había venido desde Italia a darle una visita sorpresa (Spanner había resultado útil al final).

Ella, ilusionada, comentó que estaba dormido, por lo que la sorpresa iba a ser incluso mayor si era él quien le despertaba. Aparentemente esa inocencia que lo había cautivado tanto era cosa de familia.

No podía decir que le sorprendió el desastre de la habitación (la señora Irie se había disculpado infinitamente por eso antes incluso de abrir la puerta), pero le causó gracia.

Arrastró la silla del escritorio descuidadamente para sentarse a lado de la cama.

-Shou-chan…- Susurró y le picó curiosamente las costillas.

El pelirrojo sencillamente se dio la vuelta con un gruñido.

-Shou-chan- Llamó de nuevo. Byakuran le dio tiempo, la verdad era que no traía ninguna prisa.

Veinte segundos después (cronometrados por el alegre italiano), el todavía somnoliento cerebro de Shouichi le recordó que en casa no había más hombres que su padre y él. Y que su padre jamás lo llamaba así.

El corazón le latió tan fuerte que fue doloroso.

Se volvió lentamente y contó hasta diez, rezando que fuese solo una pesadilla, antes de abrir los ojos.

-Buenos días, Shou-chan.

Estúpidamente, lo primero que vino a la cabeza del genio japonés fue que lucía exactamente igual que en sus recuerdos (o visiones del futuro, o lo que sea que fueran). Ciertamente más joven (sus mejillas lo delataban), pero en esencia exactamente el mismo.

Abrió la boca para decir una cosa ridícula, dadas las circunstancias.

-B-bu-buenos dí…as…

Byakuran rió, y el cuerpo de Shouichi se alejó de él como respuesta inconsciente, apretando los ojos con fuerza. Entonces, Byakuran dejó de sonreír.

Extendió un brazo hacia su antigua (o futura, si tenía suerte) mano derecha y rozó suavemente sus mejillas, para luego deslizarse al cuello y dejar los dedos índice y pulgar justo sobre la yugular.

-…¿Estás asustado?

Shouichi se hizo silenciosamente la pregunta a sí mismo antes de abrir los ojos y negar con la cabeza. Parecía sorprendido de su propia respuesta, pero de todas formas miró a los ojos a aquel a quien había llegado a querer tanto a pesar de tener de él solo imágenes en su cabeza.

El albino le miró fijamente, con una expresión indescifrable.

Estaba seguro de que lo que veía en los hermosos ojos del pelirrojo no era miedo y, sin embargo, no estuvo tan seguro de si eso no hubiese sido mejor.

Lo que veía en él era vergüenza, y quizá un poco de resignación.

-No voy a lastimarte,- Dijo el italiano con el ceño fruncido. El lenguaje corporal del otro mostró una extraña decepción. –porque no hiciste nada malo.

Shouichi se mordió los labios, bajando la mirada.

Byakuran puso de lleno la mano sobre su cuello, se inclinó grácilmente sobre él, y le besó la mejilla.

-No hiciste nada malo.- Repitió.

Pero Shouichi no le creía.

Él era el causante de todo. Él había contaminado a la maravillosa persona que sabía que Byakuran había sido. Había convertido al alegre y simpático universitario en un monstruo de incontrolable ambición y poder.

Sobre todo, había sido el causante de su muerte. Había planeado todo para hacerlo desaparecer, a pesar de que lo quería tanto.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas irremediablemente. Byakuran volvió a besarle la mejilla.

-Sinceramente,- comenzó contra la piel de la temblorosa figura en la cama. –no me importa si ahora mismo no quieres volver a mi lado. Yo te haré volver, porque no te culpo de nada y sé que puedo sanar tu dolor.

La sonrisa volvió a su rostro rápidamente.

-Después de todo, yo soy el Cielo.

Y Shouichi siempre sería de su familia, sin importar cuanto esfuerzo pusiese su consciencia en negárselo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Advertencias: Shonen-ai, spoilers del capítulo 325 del manga, fic sin betear, multicapítulo (2/3), angst, drama.

D: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece.

Todo comentario, corrección o crítica es bienvenido.

¡Muchas gracias a **TodosDanAscoMenosYo**, **Somnus Nemoris** y **florescence_sky**!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**REENCUENTRO**

**Capítulo 2**

Byakuran había decidido (sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de Shouichi) que se quedaría en su casa hasta que…bueno, hasta que él decidiera, en realidad.

Shouichi no sabía qué hacer.

Su madre no puso peros y su hermana parecía más que encantada de tener a un extranjero en casa, aunque este se la pasara tomado de la mano de su hermano menor (no lo vio mal, supuso que era una de esas costumbres raras de los italianos).

Iban juntos a técnicamente todos lados (excepto al baño, y eso solo porque el pelirrojo había azotado más de una vez la puerta en las narices del albino), dormían, comían y jugaban todo tipo de juegos de mesa juntos. Sin embargo, Shouichi seguía sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Pasados los tres días, Byakuran decidió tener una plática seria con él sobre eso.

–No me gusta que no me mires. –Había dicho.– Es como si quisieras desaparecer justo cuando yo experimento una alegría intensa.

–N–no… –tartamudeó Shouichi, cohibido.– deberías sentirte así…conmigo…Tu familia…

Byakuran sabía que no se refería precisamente a los familiares con los que compartía sangre, sino a aquellos que, a su punto de vista, se habían mantenido leales a él y eran, por tanto, mucho más valiosos y confiables.

–Tú eres mi familia, ¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo?

Él era el más importante, quien iluminaba eternamente su cielo. Ninguno de sus "otros estados" (niebla, lluvia, tormenta, rayo o nube) le interesaba.

Byakuran podía buscar a las Siete Coronas Fúnebres, como el pelirrojo sugería entre líneas, nada más para matar el tiempo, pero Shouichi siempre fue su sol. No iba a dejarlo ir.


	3. Capítulo 3

Advertencias: Shonen-ai, spoilers del capítulo 325 del manga, fic sin betear, multicapítulo (3/3), romance.

D: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece.

Todo comentario, corrección o crítica es bienvenido.

Este es el último drabble de la "serie", y el más corto de todos. Sé que no es en realidad conclusivo, pero después de eso vienen los eventos del manga. Si sale algo después de la pelea de los últimos capítulos, muy probablemente continúe este fic. Mientras tanto, tengo en mente otros dos fics (canon y UA) y uno por completar en mi otra cuenta. Espero que los lean también XD.

¡Muchas gracias a **Somnus Nemoris **(perdona XD) y **Vongola D. Aniki**!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**REENCUENTRO**

**Capítulo 3**

A la semana llegan noticias de los Vongola.

Yamamoto Takeshi está gravemente herido en el hospital, al punto en que no saben si despertará en algún momento.

Shou-chan se ve tan mortificado que Byakuran no duda en hacer una oferta.

–Pídeme que lo ayude.

El japonés respinga al escucharlo. Se muerde los labios, pensativo, y Byakuran tiene que frenar la necesidad de decirle que él puede abusar de sus labios de una manera mucho más creativa si se lo permite. No es el momento (pero después de esto, tal vez lo sea).

–Si me lo pides tú, lo haré con gusto.

Shouichi hace lo que Byakuran ha esperado durante días: Lo mira a los ojos. Confía en él.

–Ayúdalo, por favor.

Byakuran lo besa de lleno en los labios, sin importarle nada más, y sabe que no puede sentirse más feliz cuando el otro le responde tímidamente.

Lo gracioso es que esto a penas está comenzando, que Shou-chan ha escrito su destino nuevamente para llegar al mismo punto que su yo del futuro trató de evitar y que de ahora en adelante no habrá forma de huir de él. Para él (para ambos), está bien.

Suena divertido estar a su lado una vez más, sin más ambición que la de pensar que, de seguir así, en algún momento Byakuran logrará enseñarle a vivir con la culpabilidad. Tal vez, solo tal vez, a dejarla ir.


	4. Capítulo 4 Epílogo

Advertencias: Shonen-ai, spoilers del capítulo 325 del manga, fic sin betear, romance.

D: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece.

Todo comentario, corrección o crítica es bienvenido.

LOL. Sé que dije que el tercero era el último, pero sencillamente no me pude resistir a la idea. Se me ocurrió mientas jugaba Battle Arena 2 y lo _tenía_ que escribir. Lo gracioso de todo esto es que el epílogo es como el doble o triple de largo que el resto de los capítulos, jaja. Tuve que corregirlo varias veces u.u

¡En fin! ¡Esperen el epílogo del epílogo próximamente!

¡Muchas gracias a **Somnus Nemoris **(perdona, de nuevo XD Espero que esto me reivindique un poco [¿?]), **Yuu Hachiko **(Oh, y lo hizo, créeme, lo hizo ;D ),** Yuuniie Kuran **(Tuve mucho en cuenta la petición de seguirlo, really! Gracias por pedirlo LOL),** Link no Sou **(Espera más de mi, muajajajaja. Sí, es amenaza),** Noki **(Ahora no es tan corto, creo LOL) y** TodosDanAscoMenosYo **(No problem :D Me encanta que lo leas, no importa cuándo lo hagas)!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**REENCUENTRO**

**Epílogo **

Byakuran canturreó su saludo tras llegar del hospital al tiempo que se arrojaba descuidadamente sobre Shouichi. El pelirrojo, al principio, solo respondió sonrojándose y tensando los músculos del cuello que los brazos de Byakuran rodeaban cariñosamente. Tardó unos dos minutos en procesar lo que se suponía que debía hacer y poner sus manos tímidamente sobre la espalda del otro.

–Está hecho, Shou-chan –Dijo el italiano alegremente mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la de Shouichi. Y era una fortuna que estuvieran, de hecho, dentro de la casa, porque sino Shou-chan se habría desmayado de pura mortificación. –Está como nuevo y otra vez en el campo de batalla .

–Y-ya veo…¡G-gracias! –Contestó, tratando de sonar más aliviado por la situación actual de los Vongola que agobiado por las excesivas muestras de afecto del otro.

–No hay porqué . –Byakuran lo apretó un poco más contra sí.

Hubo un silencio largo. Shouichi se preguntó si no era hora ya de que el otro lo soltara, al menos para poder moverse de la entrada de la casa.

…

–Ah…yo…uhm… –Atinó a pronunciar el japonés al escuchar a su madre pasar por detrás de ellos y reír.

–¿Uhm?

_Eso de fingir inocencia se le da demasiado bien…_

–¿Podríamos…? –La risita de su hermana en la otra habitación le hizo sentir que toda su familia cuchichearía sobre esto durante semanas. –…¿Podríamos ir a mi habitación?

La sonrisa de Byakuran en esos momentos bien podría haber brillado en la oscuridad. Pero era media tarde y…_y tal vez debería dejar de pensar esas cosas y concentrarse_.

–¡Por supuesto! –Exclamó el otro, le tomó de la mano y lo obligó a subir las escaleras de tres en tres.

Lo primero que el italiano notó al entrar al cuarto de su Shou-chan fue una carta extendida sobre el escritorio. Ni siquiera tuvo que fijarse mucho en la letra (más bien se fijó en todas las manchas de aceite) para saber de quién era.

–Ah . Spanner-kun te escribió .

Shouichi reprimió un escalofrío ante su tono, pero sin entender muy bien el porqué de su reacción.

–Uhm…sí. De hecho, sobre eso quería hablarte…

El albino se dejó caer sentado en la cama sin quitar la vista de la carta y perdiendo la sonrisa que lo distinguía. Tras las palabras del pelirrojo, su mirada se concentró en él y fue como si todo volviera a la normalidad.

–Dime. –Pronunció lentamente mientras le hacía un gesto al dueño de la habitación para que se sentara junto a él.

Shouichi se sonrojó.

–Sé que es estoy pidiendo demasiadas cosas, así que si…bueno, si no quieres hacerlo, está bien que…

–Tú solo debes pedir, Shou-chan –Su interlocutor se sentó, apretó las manos sobre su propio regazo y, después de dudar unos segundos, habló.

–Le he contado a Spanner-kun de tu visita. Él…uhm, quisiera conocerte en algún punto. Ya sabes, en Italia.

Byakuran soltó un suave "Mmm…".

–Perdón, de verdad. Debes pensar que me estoy aprovechando. Lo siento. No tienes que hacerlo. Él solo tiene curiosidad. Pero yo sé…Tal vez no deberían…

–Yo –le interrumpió Byakuran. –te dije que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Pero esta vez tendré que negarme. –Shouichi hizo amago de decir algo, pero el italiano le detuvo con un gesto. –No es por ti. No es porque estés pidiendo demasiado, no es nada así. De hecho, no me costaría nada hablar con él un par de minutos.

–¿E-entonces por…?

–Porque es Spanner-kun, Shou-chan . –Se quejó infantilmente. –¡No me cae bien !

–¿…Uh…? P-pero, ¿por qué?

–Spanner-kun –Murmuró Byakuran acercándose peligrosamente al joven japonés. Le besó la frente con una dulzura contradictoria, y continuó. –es mi enemigo.

Shouichi frunció el ceño, un tanto rojo todavía.

–Eso no tiene sentido.

–Pero sí lo tiene. –Se quejó nuevamente el albino. –En algún momento lo entenderás.

Byakuran no iba a contarle que Spanner no había aceptado la invitación de unirse a Millefiore hasta que el mismísimo Shouichi había ido a hablar con él, ni que lo había convencido con las mismas palabras con las que habían ido sus cuatro mensajeros anteriores. Él suponía que era su culpa, de alguna forma, por estar tan empecinado en contratar otro científico para que Shou-chan tuviera más tiempo para jugar con él, pero bueno…

_Lo hecho, hecho está._

Además, si Shou-chan no recordaba esa parte de la historia debía ser por algo. Esa niña Uni debió tener alguna clase de plan (u hoyos en el plan que él no dejaría de aprovechar).

–Te cumpliré cualquier deseo siempre y cuando no tenga que ver con él. –Dijo, sonriente, y tiró a Shou-chan en la cama para colocarse sobre él segundos después. –Pero ahora hablemos de otras cosas .


	5. Capítulo 5 Epílogo 2

Advertencias: Shonen-ai, spoilers del capítulo 325 y 354 del manga, fic sin betear, romance, incongruencias posibles con el canon.

D: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece.

Todo comentario, corrección o crítica es bienvenido.

Esto lo tenía escrito desde que subí el epílogo anterior, así tuve que modificar un poco para que quedara más con los hechos recientes. Me pondré friki y diré que _amoamoamo_ como se viste Byakuran y que Kikyo se vea menos gay con el cabello corto (¿Perdón a las fans?). Por lo demás, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de qué pensar XD. Aún sigo con la duda de a quién escogerá Fon.

Podría seguir, seguir y seguir, pero pararé ahora por el bien de la humanidad (¿?).

¡Muchas gracias a **Link no Sou **(OMG, pero si hay que darles su privacidad! Sino cómo quieres que se inspiren para lo kinky?), **Somnus Nemoris **(;D Esa sonrisa era mi objetivo), **Florescence-sky **y **Chetzahime **(Jaja, curiosamente me dieron ganas de actualizar en cuanto vi que habías dejado comentario XD)!

Oh, por cierto, con esto se cierra la historia XD :D ...O eso espero...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**REENCUENTRO**

**Epílogo 2**

–¡Mou , te voy a extrañar tanto, Shou-chan!

No había soltado al pelirrojo desde que habían partido rumbo al aeropuerto y ahora que estaba técnicamente en las puertas del avión, no pudo más que colgarse de él como una lapa infernal (o así lo veía Shou-chan en lo más irritado de su subconsciente).

–Yo a ti, Byakuran-sa… –Se detuvo a sí mismo tras notar la mirada herida del otro. –Byakuran-kun.

En realidad, Byakuran hubiera preferido "Mi amor", "Mi vida", "Corazón" o "Amado" pero el "-kun" ya era un avance, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que se trataba de Shouichi.

Era una lástima que las cosas estuvieran un poco complicadas por el momento y tuviese que regresar urgentemente a Italia…pero confiaba en que regresaría en poco tiempo. E incluso si él no se quedaba en Japón, Shouichi terminaría por aceptar la tentadora beca al extranjero que estaba a nada de llegarle, tendrían tiempo de sobra para llegar hasta el apodo adecuado a su relación. Mientras tanto, solo se trataba de tener paciencia.

–Te llamaré todos, todos los días.

El pelirrojo sonrió enternecido, a pesar de que el abrazo ya empezara a quitarle el aire.

–¡Es más, te llamaré cada hora!

…Eso había sonado demasiado en serio para ser una broma.

–¿Q-qué…? P-pero, Byakuran-kun, eso no es…

–…rumbo a Roma, Italia está abordando ahora. Pasajeros…

–Bueno, me voy. –Dijo y, antes de que Shouichi pudiera decir algo más, lo besó en la boca, sin importarle que hubiese muchos espectadores (y para colmo, internacionales). –¡Nos veremos pronto!

Aprovechando que Shou-chan estaba demasiado impresionado para protestar, huyó.


End file.
